In Rememberance
by HaVoCs1trueLUV
Summary: A new recruit, a new story, some romance and contests between Mustan and Havoc, and best of all a lost cause that leads to, a kiss, a death, and a new beginning! PLEASE R
1. Introduction Leila

Entering the Doggy Door

Booms, Screams, and unleashed chaos seeped in from the outside world. It awakened Leila from her healing sleep. She continued to ask herself where she was and what was going on, even though she could give no answer. She grabbed merely, her jacket and ran out from the small shelter and into the chaotic streets.

Soldiers were marching and shot their guns as they walked the streets and the same looking people ran from them. Those people had red irises and tan looking skin. They scared Leila and she ran trying her best to stay alert and keep running toward the source of this war. As she reached the bottom of a hill and looked up, a dark shadow stood at the top and blasted huge, unlimited amounts of bombs throughout the air with great power but with what looked like just a snap of his fingers. After staring at the figure for a couple moments, one of it's fiery bombs hit her. She fell a ways back and hit the ground harder than the bomb.

"Is it wrong to kill the innocent too? I guess just one wouldn't be." A man cackled from above Leila. He held out his hands and in his palms where drawn strange looking circles with a triangle and a crescent moon in it's center. He tried to grab Leila with his oddly marked hands and reached for her.

"No, leave me alone!" She cried running from the scary murdering man and sunk into the sea of running people, trying her best to stay away and shove threw the crowd.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed the back collar of Leila's shirt and pulled her to him. He pushed the both of them into an empty alley between two small shelters.

Leila attempted to crawl away from the killer but she wasn't fast enough; he caught her leg with his stained hands. "No, please don't kill me!" She pleaded scratching the floor with her finger tips trying to drag herself away from him. She closed her eyes in attempt to block out the evil images.

"Kimbly – you get away from her!" A tall man demanded from behind the killer.

The marked man let go of Leila's leg and looked up to the man from behind him and saluted with a frown, "Sir." He walked away with simply a heavy and a glare expressing his evil face.

The tall man walked over to Leila and knelt before her. "Oh, Leila, I am so sorry. This was the worst time for you to get involved." The man stated with deep wounds, gushing fleets of blood; as did Leila's.

Leila opened her eyes finally and fixed them on the man's. "D- Daddy!" She rejoiced hugging him. "Why did you leave us?" She asked still in embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Leila. I had to go. It's my duty – I'm Brigadier General." Her father stated with a heavy sigh as he loosened his grip on his daughter. "Please, help daddy to the house." He asked having trouble standing up.

"Dad, how did you get so hurt and what the hell is going on?" Demanded his eager daughter as she held his arm around her shoulders and helped him to the small shelter she had slept in. Once, they arrived in the house her dear father, Brigadier General Nathan Detemine, laid on the couch to recover.

Chaos and screams with blood being spilt, continued to seep in, but Leila and her father tried their best to ignore it. Although Leila was hurt and bleeding it wasn't nearly as bad as her father's wounds. She ran over to the kitchen and grabbed a wet cloth for his head.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the front door. Leila quickly gave her father the wet cloth and ran to the door. A tall man with light green eyes and glasses stood in the door way with a puzzled expressed.

"Hello. Is Brigadier General Detemine, here?" The man asked with a warming look. He seemed to have an ease to Leila, and she liked that. He looked and sounded nice and almost like a father himself, but too young.

Leila nodded and although this man seemed nice she continued to stand her ground and prepared herself for anything. "Why do you need to see him?" She asked with caution.

The man chuckled softly although having to force it from the hate in the air. "Don't worry; you don't need to be uptight. I work with him. Who are you anyway, kid?"

"I am Leila Detemine, his daughter." She stated allowing the man to come in.

"He has a family? A whole family he's never mentioned – not once? If I had a daughter or a son I would share it with the world, all the time." The man seemed somewhat confused but sweet. He was nice and Leila began to trust him.

"Brigadier General - What happened?" The man shouted running to the couch where Nathan laid. "Were you massacred or what?"

Nathan laughed, "Oh, Maes you always know how to cheer up the sad and depressed. Forgive me, I haven't talked of my dear daughters and lovely wife, but I would never speak of them around the military, no matter the trust we share. I could never endanger my family like that. But may I ask for a favor? I know I am going to die soon and there is no way to stop it, but when I'm gone will you please watch over Leila for me. She is my middle child and the only one not loved by her mother. She needs someone right now; she is just a kid, of the age of 16. And Leila would you tell a man named Roy Mustang that he deserves the place of Lieutenant Colonel and Bask Grande should become Brigadier general, for me?" after explaining quickly, Nathan soon slipped away.

Leila began to cry upon her father's bed where his corpse lay. Maes Hughes seemly kept a gentle hand on her left shoulder for emotional support. He too was sobbing but softly and to himself like a good soldier. Maes knew it was his duty to keep to his promise and watch over Leila at least until the war ended.

"What happens now?" asked Leila watching her father go down 6 feet under at his funeral. She continued to sob quietly and followed Hughes to another man she didn't know. This one was at least young, with jet black hair and dark ebony eyes. The man gave no more than a solemn stare and a smug frown, as he looked to Leila.

"And who are you?" The man asked continuing to keep no emotion. He too seemed puzzled to Leila's father's life and the way he kept it all a secret, or even more, a mystery.

"Oh, this is Leila, Nathan's 2nd daughter, apparently he has three." Maes quickly remarked. He still acted like it was wrong of Brigadier General Detemine to keep his family a secret.

The dark haired man seemed to lighten his face. "Oh, so he did have a family. Well where's his wife?" He looked around trying to find a face he didn't know in the crowd.

Hughes simply looked down and answered, "She refused to come. Once, I told her Leila was here she simply said that it wasn't right for her to show up. It seems she never liked her middle child."

The dark haired man simply frowned again and looked to Leila. "Sorry to here. That sounds unbearable."

"I don't really want to talk about. Please can we change the subject?" Leila demanded in a rash tone but kept her anger to herself, knowing it wasn't her place to get mad.

"Ok, anyway I hear promotions are going to fly because of this, but who would know who should take his place?" The man asked obeying the demand of changing the subject.

Leila quickly stepped in and announced her father's will, "He told me to pass on his place to a man named Bask Grande and give the place of Lieutenant Colonel to another guy named Roy Mustang. Do you know where I could find them?"

Maes chuckled softly, "Sure, he's right in front of you. Leila this here is Roy Mustang in the flesh."

Leila's eyes widened, "Your mustang? I thought you'd be like 50 or something!"

Mustang smirked jokingly but being as smug as he is remarked, "Nope, I'm nearly 20 if you could believe it."

A few months after the funeral Leila began to get an interest in Alchemy herself; she dove straight into the books at the library and even a couple at the Hughes's home. She knew it'd only fit if she followed in her father's footsteps.

Once, the war in Ishbal ended Leila was finally 19 and ready as hell to take the Alchemy exam. She quickly thanked the Hughes's for their help and said goodbye. She went straight to Lieutenant Colonel Mustang for the exam.

Once, arriving in headquarters Leila debated with Mustang about the exam and how ready she was for it or not. She was old enough and sure as hell fit enough for it. He merely thought that she didn't study the right materials. After, proving to him that she was ready by telling him what she studied, he finally allowed her to take the test although she never told him her name, and he had no idea who she was.

Leila than took the exam and found that she passed but the next challenge was the physical challenge and she knew Hughes and Mustang would be watching. She then began to read up on Mustang's skills and a couple other famous alchemists, like: The Iron Blood Alchemist, The Crystal Alchemist, The Strong Arm Alchemist, and The Crimson Alchemist. Leila knew she needed a tactic like Mustang's to pass, but she couldn't copy his. She began to think of a couple she could use and after a day or two began to practice them and finally came to a conclusion.

Finally the day of truth came, the Physical exams. Sure enough Maes Hughes, Roy Mustang, and to Leila's surprise, Fuehrer Bradley, attended. Luckily Leila wasn't first and no one around her was any good. She knew she should act soon, but she was nervous that her new tactic wouldn't work as planned.

With a tiny hint of confidence, Leila stepped up and was prepared to show her stuff. She lightly lifted her left sleeve and revealed a transmutation circle literally carved into her flesh. With the natural resources around her she took some dry ice and with alchemy and her own blood in the transmutation she melted it into a toxic substance, which could be used for killing or better yet healing. Although it may not sound too amazing it was, simply because _dry ice_ cannot be melted unless alchemy is used. She was than awarded the pocket watch as an official state alchemist.


	2. The Blood Stained Alchemist

**The Blood Stained Alchemist**

Mustang smirked smugly looking up from his desk and into the eyes of his first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. "It seems our new recruit has a title all ready. The Blood Stained Alchemist, is it. The king was impressed with her work."

Hawkeye simply gave Mustang a confused look. "Sir, excuse me if I'm being offensive but I thought you'd realize who she was over time. Do you even know her name or didn't she tell you?"

Mustang cocked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure she said her name was Lily or it might have been Leila. I couldn't remember." He looked away and to his window knowing Hawkeye would get to the point even if she thought he wasn't listening.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes, "You really are absent minded sometimes, Roy. You really are."

Mustang quickly slammed his hands on his desk enraged by Riza's comment. "And just what do you mean by that?" He barked but then realized he was too easily worked up and sat calmly.

"Well, sir may I ask if you found her last name to come to mind? Or ring a bell?"

Mustang sat back in his chair and blushed bit only a bit and forced it back. "No." He mumbled softly.

Hawkeye sighed at his stupidity. "Her name is Leila Detemine! Former Brigadier General Detemine's daughter. The one you met at his funeral with Hughes."

Mustang's eyes went wide. "You mean that's the little girl I met say, 9 years ago? It can't be, she looks nothing like she did before."

Hawkeye smiled. "I'm glad to hear you haven't forgotten."

Suddenly Second Lieutenant Havoc came barging in with a love-sick trans look on his face. "We have a new recruit; a new WOMAN recruit!" He asked with a large smile launched across his cheeks.

Mustang chuckled, "I bet you don't even know her name or what rank she is."

Havoc walked closer to his desk. "Sure I do and I know more than just that, I got her phone number."

Mustang bent his head and gave Havoc a sarcastic look. "Let me rephrase that second lieutenant. Can you _remember_ her name and her rank?"

Havoc gave Mustang a short glare but then smirked. "Leila Detemine our new State Alchemist."

"Now known as The Blood Stained Alchemist." Mustang added holding up the contract with Leila's full name and title.

"The whole gothic thing is new for me but I can work with it. She's hot!" Havoc shouted and walked swiftly out of the office with his head held high.

"Well he sure is over whelmed." Hawkeye stated watching Havoc leave.

Mustang simply remarked, "He's going to get his ass kicked."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I mean Leila is not the kind of girl that's interested." Mustang answered still looking at the main doors to his office as if knowing someone was going to walk in, but he was worng.

Leila finally reached her dorm and quickly stuck the key in the door and unlocked it, only to find flowers placed neatly on her bed. She walked in the room and closed the door behind her. When looking closer at the flowers she noticed a note. It read, "Welcome, Leila Detemine - The Blood Stained Alchemist. It's going to be great to have you on our team!"

Suddenly, the phone by Leila's beside began to ring. The strike of noise startled her at first but she noticed it was merely the phone. She was about to answer it when the answering machine picked up before she did. The message stated, "Leila, I need you in my office, immediately. We have a mission for you."

Leila quickly called back the person whom had left her the message and already assumed whom had given her the flowers. The tones of ring continued three times.

"Go ahead." The voice stated who answered. It was a smug voice Leila couldn't forget.

"Colonel, why would you need me in your office, I just left?" Leila replied questioningly.

Mustang smirked on the other line of the phone. He explained smugly, "We already have a mission for you. As a State Alchemist you must be ready for these at any given moment and report to them ASAP. So, let's go Bloodstained – get to it."

The call was ended and Leila hung up. She sighed as she began to walk away from her dorm without even beginning to unpack. She walked slowly down the HQ halls and passed numerous people that has recently talked about her and saw some people she noticed in the pictures she had seen in her father's old house while the war had been going on. Those people simply smiled or waved or did nothing to show they noticed her at all.

Finally entering the Colonel's office Leila began to lighten up knowing she couldn't have her performance 'affect his'. "Yes, colonel?" She asked unenthusiastically.

Mustang grinned slightly and motioned for her to walk to his desk or sit at the couch. "This is the part where I tell you about the mission and then you get to it immediately afterward. Easy enough?"

Leila nodded and stood in front of Mustang's desk, prepared to hear him out. Her light blonde hair was pulled back into a half up-half down ponytail and her deep blue eyes bordered by dark black eyeliner and light blue eye shadow fixed upon his. She wore The State Alchemist dark blue uniform with a tight black top underneath and bright silver hoop earrings dangling from her ears. At her left pocket hung the chain of the silver pocket watch she received merely 2 days before.

"There has been sightings' of the alchemist killer we call Scar around east central and up on the northeast coasts. You are to try to find all that you can about this and report everything back to me. I have here the files of the reports I have already gotten from others." Mustang handed Leila the file papers and continued. "We'll have second lieutenant Havoc drive you down to Kishiwa where we believe Scar was headed last. From there you are partnered with Jean to find all tat you can. Since this happens to be your first mission you only need to collect data, not fight." Mustang smirked as he motioned for her now to head out to the car waiting for her outside.

Leila nodded and held the papers in her arms. She walked down the stairs and opened the main doors of the HQ building and looked around for the car. Only about 4ft away stood Havoc waving to her to come over to the car to begin. Leila smiled and quickened her pace to the car. Although she wasn't big on trusting people she felt like she could somewhat trust this havoc character.

"So Leila, you excited about your first mission?" havoc sparked a conversation as they simultaneously buckled their seatbelts in the car.

"Not really, but I guess it's only because of the whole State Alchemist Killer part." Leila replied smirking a bit.

Havoc chucked but only for a moment. "Well, Roy would normally help out in this sort of situation but he's got business today. He has to help this kid Edward get ready for the alchemy exam. He's only like 11 years old too. Talk about crazy situations." He started the car as he talked and began to drive.

Leila blinked in a moment of silence. "I thought you have to be 16 or older to even begin studying."

"I don't know. I'm no good at alchemy myself I am just a lieutenant. But this kid seems pretty good and Hughes also put in a good word. The fuehrer even allowed it."

Leila awed. "Well, good luck to him. He'll definitely need it."

Havoc smiled, "Was the exam really that hard?"

"Only if you didn't study the right materials. I mean sure, it wasn't a walk in the park but it wasn't maddening either." Leila explained with a bit of a grin herself.

An hour later of conversation and driving to their destination, they reached it. Leila and Jean stepped out of the car doors and into the rural area of Kishiwa. It was beautiful, also old looking and broken but barely.

"Well this is Kishiwa." Havoc stated closing the car doors and locking it. He looked to Leila who simply awed at the amazing beauty of the village. Havoc smiled and walked over to her with a hand on her shoulder. "It's something isn't it?"

"It's beautiful!" Leila exclaimed.

"Well, let's begin." Havoc began to walk forward.


	3. A Shriek was Heard

**The Night of One Star**

"Well let's begin." Havoc began to walk forward into the attractive village.

Leila noticed all the people in the town were Ishballian. Not a single norm to be found. She wasn't racist at all but ever since the war she had feared Ishballians mostly. Leila's head spun with all that she saw, everything went mostly to a blur as her eyes darted from one person to the next. She almost began to sweat.

"Hey, hey are you ok?" Havoc asked grabbing her shoulder stopping her eye-spinning and terrible memory flashbacks.

Leila looked up to him and forced a smile. "Oh, ugh… yeah I'm fine; or will be." She answered holding her head and standing straight beginning to walk beside Havoc.

"What was that though? You looked like you were about to sweat or something. Almost like you were about to die!" Havoc exclaimed.

Leila nodded and continued to walk but was now about 3 inches in front of Havoc.

Havoc simply shrugged and continued to walk into the beautiful Kishiwa. The rural village contained a beautiful desert with a large pool of water with a waterfall leading into it. There were little trees but the ones which were there had flower buds growing. The one thing less beauteous about this village was the cracked buildings and a couple completely demolished from the war merely 2 years before.

Before stepping completely into Kishiwa where they were closer to the people Havoc realized that Leila and he were still wearing the State Alchemist uniform. In such a place as Kishiwa they would not be welcomed wearing what they were. Havoc jumped in front of Leila to stop her. "Crap, we are still wearing our uniforms!" He announced but only loud enough for Leila's ears to hear.

Leila flashed him a confused glance and began to step forward to continue into the village. "Is that a bad thing?" She asked dimwittedly.

Havoc nodded and grabbed her wrist pulling both of them back to the car immediately to change. "We are going into an all Ishballian people village, the state isn't welcomed here!"

Leila nodded. "Hey wait! I have nothing to wear! I am only wearing my uniform with a black tank underneath." She exclaimed.

Havoc smirked, "Just take off the state jacket and untuck your blue pant legs from your boots. No one will suspect a thing." He winked at her quickly and began to strip down himself.

Leila cocked an eyebrow but did as he said and took off the jacket and untucked her pant legs from her boots. They both hid their jackets in the car and Havoc re-locked it once they had finished. Havoc wore a white wife beater and his blue pants and boots while Leila wore her black tank with her blue pants and boots. They began to walk back into the village without another delay.

"Wow, everything is so civil around here, isn't it?" asked Leila entering the main gates with Havoc at her right.

He nodded but didn't look at her except for the occasional glance. The sights around them were both beautiful and sad.

"Stop! Who are you!" shouted an Ishballian.

Leila was about to speak but no words escaped.

"We are simply tourists looking around and nursing the injured from the war." Havoc lied.

Leila looked at him then back to the Ishballian man. He had black hair and deep red eyes that frightened Leila with memories. The man wore orange-ish colored robes that were mostly plain looking and long. He nodded to the two and allowed them to proceed.

They both looked around in some tents and buildings. They visited a couple temples and churches in which they found Ishballians praying to their god. Everything in this strange yet stunning village seemed hand made and clean. Back in central the only handmade thing you could find were the occasional paintings in rooms and offices.

"So, what is this Scar man supposed to look like?" Leila whispered to Havoc.

Havoc smiled. "He has a big scar in the middle of his face. Some people said it's from Kimbly but I think it's just from his one arm and being to rough with it."

Leila stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the name, Kimbly crawl from Havoc's lips. Her mind suddenly flooded with memories, ones in which she had locked away in the far corner of her mind, hoping they would never return – but they did. She forced back tears pleading to brim her eye line and depress her even more.

Havoc looked back at her and noticed she was shaking. "Hey, whoa, are you sure you're alright?" He asked walking back to her.

"You said Kimbly." She shuttered at his name.

"Yeah, so?"

"He- he- is still alive?" Leila stuttered not blinking nor moving from her position.

"Yeah, but he's locked away in prison. Why, did you know him or something?"

Leila suddenly rushed back and blinked nervously. "Something like that." She looked down and continued to walk. "Just drop it." She demanded.

That night Havoc and Leila continued searching in Kishiwa for Scar yet nothing was found, not even a trace of him. They had joked around and laughed a bit silently mocking Mustang and other lieutenants they worked with, when suddenly, a door of a building whipped open. A tall dark figure stood in the door way walking out slowly.

Leila and Havoc raced to the side and stayed low. Leila pulled up her sleeve and pinched the transmutation circle she had carved into her wrist, until it bled. She slowly picked up some sand from the desert ground and sprinkled it upon her bleeding wound.

The dark figure moved slowly and quietly. Once, it was about 3 feet from the door it motioned for someone or something to come follow it. Another figure stepped out promptly. This other figure was more feminine looking than the other masculine one.

"Freeze!" Havoc announced holding out his gun. The female shadow squeaked a bit and raced to hide behind the other.

The manlier one held out it's right arm and raced toward Havoc. It's arm glowed brightly. "That's him!" Havoc cried shooting rapidly at the man. "That's scar!"

Leila quickly transmuted her hand into a gun. It merely looked like a regular hand but in pretend gun position. With the twitch of her thumb an actual bullet darted from her pointer finger with the sound of a literal bullet.

A shriek was heard…


	4. The Girl in the Shadows

**The Girl in the Shadows**

_A Shriek was heard…_

Leila looked to the distance were the squeaky sound had come from. Her head went dizzy and she could see a face in her mind. Not just any face but a familiar one. This face was one that made the shriek it was the same one she had heard 9 years ago. "Step into the light!" Leila demanded. She took a match from her pant pocket and quickly lit it.

The man with the glowing arm turned and took the other figure with him. They ran far from Leila and Havoc. "Are you hurt?" The man as the shadowed person he had helped.

"Only my arm." The other replied gripping her wound placed under her shoulder disk.

"They will pay." He stated solemnly.

Leila looked back at Havoc. "You alright?"

He nodded and got up from the ground. "You're bleeding." He stated looking at her hand with the match. The light had revealed her transmutation circle that was freshly opened.

Leila smiled. "It's fine." She walked over to him holding her wrist in her left palm. "So, was that really Scar?"

Havoc nodded. "The glow of his arm was proof enough." He stated plainly. He took the hem of his wife beater and ripped off a line of cloth. "Give me your wrist."

"No, I'm fine." Leila held her wrist away from him.

"Leila, really, give me your wrist."

Leila glared. "No, Havoc, I'm fine. My wound doesn't need treating." He stepped away from him a bit.

Havoc rolled his eyes and reached from her wrist. She continued to move and wave it away from him.

"Havoc, don't make me use alchemy on you! You know I will." Leila threatened placing some more sand on the wound.

Havoc put his arms in the air innocently, "Fine whatever. I was only trying to help."

Leila cocked an eyebrow and turned away. "Good."

Havoc smirked quickly without her suspecting a thing and he grabbed her wrist. What he hadn't realized was the shape of the wound or what it was used for. Once he suddenly grabbed her wrist a tiny blue glow appeared around the wound and Leila's hand went into gun position. Havoc raised his eyebrow. "Leila seriously I'm just going to wrap some cloth around your wrist. It won't hurt I promise."

"No, Havoc, listen. My wrist doesn't need any treating! If you can't get that threw your head I'll shoot."

Havoc chuckled. "You'll shoot me with your finger?" He laughed harder.

Leila had a cold dead glared on him and raised her hand. She pointed it so it would miss him but only by a centimeter. With the twitch of her thumb a bullet darted from her pointer finger.

Havoc quickly stopped laughing and instead his eyes went wide. "Ok." His eye twitched and he put the cloth away.

"Alchemy - My greatest sin." stated Leila putting down her hand. Leila lightened her glare and almost smiled but didn't. "Let's go catch Scar."

Havoc nodded to her and followed still at shock from before. He lightened up once he realized Leila wasn't going t hurt him. "Who do you think was with him?"

"I don't know but who ever it was I've met them before." Leila and Havoc walked in the direction scar had headed with only the light of a match. Leila picked up a random stick from the ground and lit the tip as a torch.

After a 15 minute period of silence havoc asked, "So how did you shoot a bullet from your hand, exactly?"

Leila kept a monotone that sounded just like Hawkeye's once she stated, "Using alchemy."

Havoc was about to respond when a dark shadow was seen not far from where they were standing. "Is that him?" He asked then looked closer at it. "No, that's the other one.

The dark female like figure was sitting at the edge of the water pool cupping some fresh water into her hands and placing it on her shoulder. She winced in pain as the wound stung her.

Leila stepped closer holding the light behind her palm dimming it. "Excuse me?" Leila asked almost a foot from the shadow that now looked like a young girl in the dimmed light.

"Who are you? You aren't from Ishbal; what could you possibly want?" She asked angrily with tears edging her eyes.

"You sound so familiar." Leila said under her breathe but the girl heard her.

"I could say the same for you." She answered hoarsely. "You know Scar is in that hut and if he finds you he'll kill you." The girl stated sharpening her look upon Leila.

Leila revealed the light enough to see a rough detail of the girl. She had red irises but didn't look much like an Ishballian. She had long blonde almost perfectly straight and her expression was somewhat angry but mostly scared. Leila squinted a bit. "What's your name?"

The girl mumbled, "Why?"

"What's your name?" Leila demanded raising her tone.

The girl was a bit scared and answered immediately, "Hitori."

Leila's eyes went wide. She covered her mouth with her left palm. "Oh, my lord."


	5. Hitori

**Hitori**

"Do I know you?" Hitori asked looking at Leila.

Leila nodded and embraced Hitori with love.

"Hey," Hitori squirmed trying to rid herself from Leila's grip. "Who the hell are you?" She pushed Leila away.

Leila gasped, "You don't remember me?" She looked to the ground. "Well I figured as much, once I left. I am so sorry Hitori! I've missed you so much."

"Uhhh… I would gladly accept your apology if you'd tell me who you are and what the hell you are apologizing for!"

"Wait how do you know Ishballians?" Havoc butt in.

"She's not an Ishballian! She's my sister!" Leila blurted out.

"Wait, hold the phone!" Hitori paused and squinted into the light to see Leila more. "My only sister is Jade and you look nothing like her. My other sister is dead – died a long time agom, in a war with my father."

Leila fixed her eyes upon her baby sister whom looked like she was nearly 3 seconds from crying. "Mother said I was dead! She's an idiot! I was at dad's funeral and she knows it!" Leila shouted angrily. She lightened her look upon Hitori and smiled a bit. "Hitori, I am dead serious when I say, I am Leila Jade Detemine and I never died."

Hitori smiled and took a deep breath. "I knew it! I knew you weren't dead! That day you ran from home… I knew you were still here!" She hugged Leila tightly and giggled.

Havoc smiled. "Well that's cute but I think you're completely forgetting our mission here." Havoc paused and fear came rushing threw his veins as he saw Scar emerge from the shadows and into full view. "We really have to go now." Havoc whispered to Leila pointing to scar.

Leila looked at Havoc then to where he was pointing. "Oh, shyt!" Leila exclaimed letting go of Hitori. "Are you coming with me or staying with Scar?" She asked quickly.

"Gee, I wonder." Hitori rolled her eyes and followed Leila and Havoc running for their lives to the entrance of Kishiwa.

Scar was running right behind them at full speed trying to keep up. "Bring her back!" He demanded grabbing Leila's arm with his right hand glowing a crimson red.

Leila screamed and punched Scar in the face with her free hand but he did not let go. "She's my sister and I'm taking her back!" Leila shouted trying to break free from Scar.

"She's an Ishballian and belongs here." Scar debated.

Leila stopped squirming and looked him dead in the eye with tears streaming from her eyes and staining her cheeks. "You don't even know her. She is my baby sister, Hitori Leila Detemine and she was born with red irises but by all means she was never, not for a moment, an Ishballian! For god's sake, she didn't even know what an Ishballian was until she met you!" Leila took her free hand and slapped him across the face.

Scar was so shocked he had let go of her other arm without even realizing it. He just stood there in awe and watched them leave running to the car they had parked by the gates of the beautiful Kishiwa.

Leila sobbed quietly for another moment or two and wiped her tears. She got into the passenger's seat of the car and Hitori got into the back. They all buckled up and headed back to Central, for a new assignment. All at awe, all in shock, and all leaving as fast as ever.


End file.
